Genus: Santolina. 
Species: pinnataxc3x97chamaecyparissus. 
Denomination: Sant101.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender cotton, an evergreen sub-shrub that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant. The new invention is known botanically as Santolinaxc3x97hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 will be marketed under the trade name xe2x80x9cShades of Jadexe2x80x9d. Santolina is in the family Compositae, under which the commonly referred to xe2x80x9cflowerxe2x80x9d is actually the inflorescence, and made up of smaller ray flowers and disc florets. The ray flowers are what look like xe2x80x9cpetalsxe2x80x9d. For ease of clarification the common term xe2x80x9cflowerxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe the inflorescence.
xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 is a hybrid plant, bred by the inventor in New Zealand. After being interested in Santolinas for twenty years, and attempting to germinate seed without success, the inventor cross-pollinated two Santolina plants to produce a new hybrid for commercial use. From the several seedlings that resulted, the inventor selected the new cultivar xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99, for its unique habit and flower color. The selection was made in 1998 in a cultivated area of Christchurch, New Zealand. The female parent plant is an unknown or unnamed plant (possibly not a described cultivar) of the species Santolina pinnata subsp. neapolitana (unpatented) and the male parent plant is Santolina chamaecyparissus xe2x80x98Lemon Queenxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The closest comparison plants are the parent plants. xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 is distinguishable from Santolina pinnata subsp. neapolitana by green colored foliage. xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Lemon Queenxe2x80x99 by larger flowers, that are golden-yellow in color as opposed to the lemon-yellow flowers of xe2x80x98Lemon Queenxe2x80x99. The prostrate, mounding habit is not typical of the parents, which grow into large rounded bushes.
The distinguishing characteristics of xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 are prostrate mounding habit and golden-yellow flowers. xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 also produces large flowers, and delicate cut leaf foliage that exhibits various shades of grey-green to green throughout the summer months. Blooming occurs from mid summer into fall. Cultural requirements include full sun, little or no to moderate water and any well-draining soil. Hardiness is classified as USDA Zone 7.
The first asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 was accomplished by the inventor in 1998 in a cultivated area of Christchurch, New Zealand. The method used was softwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Santolina cultivar xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Santolina known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Santolina xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 is an evergreen sub-shrub.
2. Santolina xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 exhibits a prostrate mounding habit.
3. Santolina xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 exhibits large bright golden-yellow flowers.
4. The foliage of Santolina xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 is fragrant and exhibits various shades of grey-green to green during the summer months.
5. Santolina xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 exhibits delicate cut leaf foliage.
6. Santolina xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 is 38 cm. in height and 40 cm. in width in a 2-liter container, and 100 cm. in width and 50 cm. in height at maturity.
7. Santolina xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 is used as an ornamental in raised beds, low edgings, rock gardens and herb gardens.
8. Santolina xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 is reproduced asexually using softwood cuttings.
9. Santolina xe2x80x98Sant101xe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 7.